schoolbreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Series
The Robert Series is an animation series for Youtube channel SpookyJungle. It consists of two seasons, titled Robert's Escape and Robert's Arrest. Escape was released first but takes place after Arrest. It takes place 2015. The Robert series is in the same universe as School Break. They both take place in 2015 but School Break happens afterwards. The cross over began in Season 2 Episode 6 when School Break character Matthew Knox meets Robert character Blue. Plot Robert's Arrest Robert H finds cannabis for sale on the dark web and informs his friends Blue, Green and Red. The police trace Robert's internet activity and find out the deal is taking place at a Foundry, next to the woods and close to Wolf Pond Boarding School for Bad Kids. The police arrive on the scene when the deal takes place, kill the dealer, and the kids run into the woods. Blue is arrested, then Red after he falls over, and finally, Green and Robert are catched up to and arrested in the woods. They are transported to White Garden Juvenile Prison. Sometime later, Escape happens. Robert's Escape In 2015, Robert H, 14, is incarcerated in White Garden Juvenile Detention Centre for possession of Cannabis, along with his accomplices, Red, Green and Blue. Robert discovers the cell vents are weak and manages to break through it using a cafeteria spoon. He walks down a path and finds a bigger vent leading to the outside. He then later finds a secret workshop above the path behind the cells and finds a crowbar and some pliers. He then gets Red and Green up their to take some pillows, but Green discovers Blue is nervous. They stash the pillows in their beds to decieve the guards into thinking they are sleeping. Robert, Green and Red breakout of their cells into the path, and use the crowbar to break through the large vent. They sneak down to the fence surrounding the prison, and use the pliers to cut through. Before they escape, they realize they left Blue behind, but decide to leave him. They escape. Episodes *Escape 1 - July 14th 2015 *Escape 2 - October 10th 2015 *Escape 3 - October 10th 2015 *Arrest 1 - March 4th 2017 *Arrest 2 - March 12th 2017 *Arrest 3 - March 20th 2017 Characters *Robert H *Green *Red *Blue *Prison Guards *Police *Drug Dealer Robert H Robert is the master mind of the escape and appears to be the centre of the friend group. He is 14 years old as of 2015 and his surname begins with an H, but is currently unknown. He is shown to be quite intelligent, and he was able to brainstorm the White Garden Escape. He bares several similarities to Ben Havel. Green Green is shown to be Robert's closest friend out of the group, and quite confident and likes to be by Robert's side. He doesn't like anybody feeling left out, shown in the finale of Escape where he reassured Blue. Red Red's personality hasn't been explored at all. He is just seemily present in the group but doesn't have any impact. He only has one line in the series, which is "Oh Piss", which is in the non-canon ending of Escape. Blue Blue is the most shy and timid of the group. He doesn't partake in the escape out of fear, which is foreshadowed when he is the only one who doesn't hold up a spoon in Episode 1 of Escape. Also, in Arrest Episode 3, he is too scraed and hesitant to run from the police, resulting in his arrest. He becomes lonely after Robert, Green and Red escape, but two months later finds new company. In the non-canon ending to Escape, he is shown attempting to escape just after the other three made it to the gate. It is possible this also happens in the canon ending where he is abandoned, however it wouldn't affect the others as they have already gone.